Backward in Anger
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Don't look backward in anger. You might regret it.
1. Why do we have to keep doing these?

_**Hey, everyone! **__It's the more evil than Russia _**and more awesome than Prussia **_**Gemini Twins, Castor and Pollux. And we're back with another **__evil _**and awesome **_**story.**_

_**Some of you might disagree, but we felt like our last story wasn't the best. **_**It was short **_with not a very good plotline. _**Too many nations were kidnapped **_and we lost control of what was happening. __**Not to mention we stopped writing halfway through and then picked it up again. **_**That always seems to happen with our bad stories. **_Which is hwy we're going to rewrite it! _** . . . POLLUX! **_*Sigh* I missed that._

_**And apparently we've been writing the same stories just with different details over and over again. **__Come on, guys. When we say 'review' we mean warn us if you think we're repeating the story. _**Yeah, I have to agree with Pollux on that. A little warning would have been nice. **_**But we're not going to point fingers . . . **__this time. _**Pollux, I swear-. **_Okay! Okay! I'll be good._

_**Anyway! This is our . . . **__seventh? _**I think so. **_**This is our seventh story. **_**And it's going to be a short one. **_But don't worry! That doesn't mean it won't be just as good! _**Right! **_**It's actually focused around Poland and Germany **__(that's a first, usually the stories are focused around everyone) __**so we thought Milana would enjoy this. Which is why we dedicate the story to her! Because she's Polish and we think we've created a character and pairing for Poland that she enjoys . . . we hope.**_

**I think that's it for all the little comments, don't you? **_Yep! Onto the warnings!_

_**WE DON'T OWN HETALIA! **__(How many times are we going to have repeat ourselves? _**I don't know. But I'm getting kind of sick of it.)**

_**We have a lot of OCs and the characters are OOC. **_**(Why do we keep repeating this too? **_I actually don't know. You'd think this is a given by how many stories we write.)_

_**We both go to college and have jobs. **__(Our schedules are tight packed. _**But we've picked up a schedule again! Our updates will be Tuesday-the weekend to Monday. That is because Pollux works on the weekend and might not have time to edit until Monday.)**

_**This story is rated 'M'. **__(Which seems to becoming a common occurrence among us. Well, at least it's not like those scenes you were so weird about, Castor. _**Shut it, Pollux.)**

_**Oh, right, we didn't finish what we were going to say about working and college! We'll play and update when we have the chance.**_

**Is that all of them? **_I think so. Let's see . . . updates, disclaimer, and rating. Yep! Looks like it! _**Alright then.**

_**And without further ado . . .**_

**Castor . . .**

_And Pollux . . ._

_**Are proud to present . . .**_

**Backward . . .**

_In . . ._

_**Anger**_

_**Do enjoy, if you can.**_


	2. Begin

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**But it sure feels like we do with how much the characters have changed. **__You're right! Do you think we could stop putting the disclaimer up? _**NO! **_But they're getting boring! _**Then find a fun way to say them. **_Fine, I'll say them all backward for a whole story. _**Don't you dare.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_**We dedicate this story to Milana.**_

* * *

**Begin**

Poland screamed into her pillow, lashing out at the hands trying to both comfort and restrain her. She managed to kick the second occupant of the bed during her struggles.

"Verdammt," Germany swore loudly. "Poland, you have to wake up!" He tried to shake his girlfriend awake while pinning her wrists down at the same time.

Poland's eyes flew open and she lashed out, managing to send Germany down to the opposite end of the bed. Scrabbling for cover, she curled up in the corner tightly. Her eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking. She whimpered when Germany straightened up.

"Poland, are you alright?" Germany asked softly. He offered a hand out to the other nation.

"Nie." Poland tried to fit herself deeper into the corner. "Nie!"

"It's alright." Germany eased himself back onto the bed. "I won't hurt you. It's me, Germany."

"Niemcy, _(Germany,)_" Poland whined. "Nie Niemcy!"

"Ja, Deutschland," Germany said soothingly. "It was just a bad dream."

Poland whimpered and curled up even tighter. "Nie Niemcy! Nie Rosja! _(Not Russia!)_"

"It's alright," Germany repeated as he pulled Poland onto his lap. "It was a nightmare, nothing more. No one's going to hurt you."

"Proszę, _(Please,)_" Poland begged. "Proszę nie"

"What is it?" Germany asked gently. "What did you dream about?"

Poland buried her face in Germany's chest and sobs, still shaking. "Niemcy."

Germany sighed and laid back down on the bed, ready for another night where he wouldn't get any sleep. He could only wonder what exactly Poland dreamt about when she slept.

But every nation must learn the hard way. Don't look backward in anger. You might regret it.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_**Here we are, we have started our . . . seventh (?) story. And we have so many others planned!**_


	3. Life

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia! **__Ah, it feels good to say that again!_

A/N: _**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here's our new story! It's rated 'M' for violence, just to warn you. It's mainly focused on Poland and Germany.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_**This story is dedicated to Milana.**_

* * *

**Life**

Germany groaned as he sorted through his papers. He could already feel the lack of sleep getting back at him. Poland's nightmares had been especially bad this week. Germany had barely gotten fifteen hours of sleep in a matter of six days. It wasn't helping his productivity or his usual stern attitude.

There was a knock on the hotel room door just as the Germanic nation's head began to loll.

"Was?" Germany's head jerked up quickly at the sound. "Verdammt, I need coffee," he muttered as he stood and moved to open the door.

Switzerland, Prussia, and Austria stood in the hallway. Austria was complaining about Burgenland's latest masterpiece. The state had had the gall to tell England she inspired him. It seemed everything inspired the state to write music. Switzerland showed little interest in the discussion, more intent on getting to the meeting.

"Hallo, is it time for the meeting already?" Germany asked, stifling a yawn.

"Is Poland keeping you awake?" Poland asked with a waggle of his eyebrows. Germany glared at his oldest brother.

"Nein," he said. "Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Austria quirked an eyebrow at that. "It has been a long time since World War Two. You would think her dream would be finished by now."

"The War is still fresh in some minds," Switzerland said wisely.

"Ja." Prussia nodded in agreement. "Canada is still a bit upset about it." He couldn't blame his friend, though. Canada had poor eyesight in right eye due to the experiment he had undergone in Auschwitz.

"I was just saying," Austria sniffed. "We all faced challenges in World War Two. Poland is simply dramatizing and dragging it out. You would think she wanted revenge on us."

"Let's tear you apart three times and see how you come out, Specs." Prussia jabbed his younger brother in the ribs. "Huh?"

"As I recall," Austria snapped back. "You were there along with Russia and me the first two times."

"Ja, and I still got dissolved," Prussia pointed out. "And killed."

"Will you both shut up?" Switzerland growled. "We didn't come here to listen to you moan, Austria, or you, Prussia."

"Then what are you doing here?" Germany asked. "I can find my way to the meeting room just fine."

"You are two hours late," Austria admitted. "That is bad, even for me."

"Two hours?" Germany repeated, blinking in surprise. "Nein, that is not possible. I closed my eyes for five seconds."

"Kesesese," Prussia cackled. "Imagine West dozing off before a meeting!"

"You need to get more sleep," Switzerland said in a very ordering tone.

"Ja." Austria crossed his arms. "Perhaps you should think of leaving Poland. She is obviously not a good influence on you."

"Nein, I want to help her." Germany stepped into the hall, shutting the door behind himself.

"Is that why you are with her?" Austria followed his brothers down the hallway. "You simply want to try and make up for World War Two? You do know Russia has become very protective ever since adopting her." The older Germanic nation suddenly found himself slammed up against the wall, Germany's face not an inch from his own.

"If you ever suggest I am staying with Poland simply to make up for what I did in the wary," Germany growled. "I will personally hang you upside down over Iceland's volcano."

Austria grabbed Germany's hand and scowled. "Then why are you with her?" he asked. "There are plenty of nations out there who would be better suited for you."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Germany shoved Austria away from himself.

"Hey, it's awesome, West." Prussia patted his brother on the back. "Specs, leave him alone."

"I was only saying," Austria began.

"Shut up, Austria," Switzerland snapped.

"Or he'll shoot you." The four brothers turned to see Liechtenstein innocently standing behind them.

"How long have you been following us?" Prussia asked nervously.

"Three hours," Liechtenstein said with a smile. "Mr. Egypt taught me how to be quiet like him."

"That's just creepy, Swiss," Prussia said.

"Shut up," Switzerland snapped.

"Or he'll shoot you," Liechtenstein repeated herself. Switzerland gave her a look that said he was seriously considering giving her a manners lesson.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting to the meeting," Austria sighed and opened the door to a closet. "Out, now."

Czech stood and hurried out of the closet with a ducked head. New Zealand poked his head out before pulling it back in.

"Shut the damn door!"

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed. "What were you two doing in there?" he asked suggestively. Czech flushed bright red and raced away down the hall toward the meeting room.

"New Zealand, come out of there, or-," Switzerland began.

"He'll shoot you," Liechtenstein finished.

"Now I'm definitely not coming out!" New Zealand shouted.

"Ja, you are." Germany reached into the closet and dragged New Zealand out, throwing him over a shoulder.

"Hey!" New Zealand pounded on the larger nation's back. "Put me down!"

"There's a meeting," Germany said as he made his way down the hall. "All nations must go."

"Even little islands who live on the bottom of the world," Prussia said with a smirk.

"East!"

(')(')

Denmark stood beside Italy rubbing his ear as Romano screamed at him. Two year old Hovedstaden toyed with a piece of wood her father had given her. The Nordics and Romantics had surrounded the group and were listening intently to the one-sided argument.

"She's from the Mediterranean!" Romano shouted furiously. "A two year old should not be sleeping out in fourteen degree weather! She'll catch a cold and die! Dammit! You're supposed to be responsible! You're a padre for God's sake!"

"What is going on?" Austria stopped before the group, crossing his arms. Germany set New Zealand on the ground and the small nation raced off cussing the Germanic nation out.

"This damn bastard is leaving my nipote _(niece)_ out in the cold to sleep," Romano snapped. "She should be taken away from him. Why did you let him do that, sorella?" He rounded on Italy.

"Bene, Denmark said it would be alright," Italy said with a shrug. She squealed when Romano pulled her cheek and started cussing her out in Italian.

"Was?" Austria turned to Denmark. "You left Hovedstaden outside in the middle of winter?"

"Hvad?" Denmark shrugged. "Norge, Sve, Finny, and Icy did it when they babysat her."

"Cosa?" Romano roared. "You'll kill her, you damn bastards!"

"Iceland?" Hong Kong rounded on the island nation. "Did you and Norway do that to Bauhinia when I asked you to babysit her?"

"It's good for them," Iceland insisted. "It lets them get some fresh air."

"No it's not!" Hong Kong tugged sharply on one of Iceland's ears. "Sitting outside in fourteen degree weather is not good!"

"It's not that bad," America said from the other side of the room. "Minnesota sits in fourteen degree weather in shorts and a t-shirt all the time."

"That's ten below for you, git," England said, ruffling her feathers.

"Oh . . . what the hell are you thinking?" America demands of his fathers and mothers. "Would you have done that to me if you had raised me instead of England?"

"Well," Finland said, looking as though she didn't want to be drawn into the argument. "It wasn't done when you were first found."

"Wait." Switzerland frowned thoughtfully. "I asked you to babysit Geneva when she was four months old and you babysat Bern last week. Did you leave them both out for naps too?"

"It was summer when he took care of Geneva," Finland argued.

"I don't care!" Switzerland shouted. "They could have been kidnapped! If you ever do that again-!"

"He'll shoot you."

"That's child abuse," America said.

"Would this be a bad time ta tell ya we left the babies outside when went in ta eat?" Denmark asked curiously.

"I take it back," Canada said. "You and Italy aren't watching New Prussia this weekend. I'll ask Russia." New Prussia, now two years old but looking four, was a troublemaker who always needed someone keeping an eye on her. At six months old she had started screeching the word 'spectacular'. The nations could only wonder how her first word could be so long.

"What's wrong with letting babies sleep outside once in a while?" Denmark threw his hands into the air. "They do just fine sitting outside the café when we have coffee!"

"They could get kidnapped," America argued.

"Or killed," Switzerland added.

"It's against ethics," Germany said wisely.

"You're a bastard!" Romano shouted furiously, shaking a fist at his brother-in-law.

Finland glanced up at Sweden. "I do hope they aren't going to take Shaanxi back," she said. "He's such a sweetheart."

Finland and Sweden had offered to take care of Shaanxi for the Asian nations. Taiwan and Vietnam had been more than happy to get the baby off their hands. Their bosses were being rather demanding since China had gone into isolation. Shaanxi, though being nearly two years old, hadn't aged a day since his parents had been split.

"Ja." Sweden patted Finland on the head. He had been relatively quiet with the upcoming full moon.

"I don't mind at all," Taiwan said happily from right behind Finland. "Teacher doesn't know half of what's in his medicine. Besides, he used to do foot binding. And that has to be worse than leaving a child out in the cold for an hour." Finland looked up at Sweden with a guilty expressions.

"What?" Taiwan asked confusedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Ei." Finland shook her head quickly. "It's just that Shaanxi took a four hour nap last week."

"AIYAH!" Taiwan shouted. "THAT IS NOT OKAY!" Finland winced and covered her ears.

"What's wrong with letting them nap outside," she demanded.

"They could get pneumonia," America pointed out.

"Or frost bite," Canada added.

"Or they could die!" Hong Kong was still tugging on Iceland's ear.

"Far?" Greenland poked her head in through a window. Spain could be seen behind her. "Some of the babies are waking up. Would you like me to bring them in?"

Several nations rounded on the Nordics growling threats.

"Even I am not that crazy, da?" Russia said darkly.

"A little fresh air won't kill them," Denmark argued.

"I will take that as a no." Greenland pulled her head back out, closing the window.

"I'm going out there and getting my nipote!" Romano stormed for the door. "And I going to beat the Potato Bastard over the head until he says I have custody of her!" Italy cocked her head in confusion, still trying to process what was wrong with taking naps outside.

Denmark crossed his arms. "It's not like yer going ta find them," he said. "Greenland said she was taking them somewhere private for their naps."

Romano froze. His shoulders visibly shook until he finally shouted. "DAMMIT!"

Germany calmed the nations down and brought order to chaos. After several cultural arguments, they were finally seated around the table.

Poland fell into the chair beside Germany, resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes.

"Zmęczony, _(Tired,)_" she muttered.

"You need to stay awake, Poland," Germany said, nudging his girlfriend's shoulder gently.

"Alright." America stood at the front of the room and uploaded his PowerPoint. "Our first discussion point of the day . . . How to Get China Out of Isolation."

"Maybe he just wants to stay there," England suggested. "Did you ever think of that?"

"I did," America said. "But the isolation is hurting his economy." North Korea nodded wisely. He knew the consequences of isolation firsthand.

"Tell him what those bastards have been doing to the babies." Luxemburg raised his hand. Belgium's hand came in contact with her forehead.

"Hehehe," America chuckled nervously. "Let's leave that for Plan B."

"How about we shoot him?" Liechtenstein suggested. Switzerland scowled at her. "Or we could just beat him with our Nobel Peace Prizes."

"Shooting, Plan Z," America said. "Beating Peace Prizes, Plan W."

"Far." Greenland appeared at the window again. "Han er her. _(He is here.)_"

"Lort," Denmark cursed. "Hvor har du sidst set ham? _(Where did you last see him?)_"

"Speak English!" Luxemburg snapped. "We can't understand you!"

"I can." America raised his hand.

"Shut it, git," England snapped. France patted her shoulder consolingly.

Greenland shrugged, looking a bit guilty. Denmark rose, quickly leaving the room with an 'I'll be right back'.

"Any other ideas?" America asked.

"How about we just tell him to get the hell out here," Romano suggested.

"Start World War Four?" Mexico suggested.

America gaped at the gathered nations. "What is with you all and shooting each other?"

Germany glanced down at his folder for the first time and noticed a small packed on it.

"What's this?" Frowning, Germany opened it. The brown paper fell back to reveal a small glass orb. Within the glass orb was a tiny hourglass. There was a note written on the brown paper.

_I hope you have fun,_

_F.I._

"Maybe we should just go to his house and-," America began to say.

Norway glanced up at Germany. Her eyes widened in horror at what he was holding. She was surging to her feet just as a roaring filled Germany's ears and a bright light enveloped both him and Poland.

(")(")

Poland groaned, coughing when she inhaled dust. Managing to clear her throat, Poland sat up. Upon looking around she noticed it was not dust she was breathing in, but ash. She was lying on the ground in a building. The structure was crumbling around her. A gentle breeze stirred the mixture of ash and snow on the ground.

Standing and rubbing her aching back, Poland stumbled out into the street. Around her she saw a city of gray and white skeletons. What were once buildings were nothing more than destroyed structures. Bricks crumbled out of walls and some buildings didn't have walls anymore.

"Co?" Poland spun slowly, taking in the city around her. "What, like, happened here?"

There was a crunching of snow under her boots as a figure walked hunched over through the swirling snowflakes. They didn't seem to see Poland standing in the center of what had once been a square as they walked.

"Witam! _(Hello!)_" Poland waved to the stranger, shivering when the cold brushed against her skin. "Witam!"

The figure stopped with more crunching of snow and a head raised. They seemed to be frozen in shock before hurrying toward Poland.

"Pologne?" the stranger asked. Pulling his black hood down, France examined Poland with a critical eye. "What are you doing in Allemagne?"

"Alle what?" Poland cocked her head. "What, like, happened here?"

"Do you not remember?" France asked. He tucked his hands deep in his coat pockets and stamped his feet in the cold. "World War Two happened."

Poland looked around herself again. "Druga wojna światowa, like, did this?" she asked. "I totally don't remember this ever happening."

"You must have hit your head," France said with a warm smile. He seemed to notice Poland's clothes for the first time. "Mon Dieu! You must be freezing!"

"No, like, really?" Poland asked sarcastically and rubbed her arms. "It's totally below freezing right now!"

"Berlin does not have good weather," France agreed. "Alors, let's get you inside and warm." He held his hand out for Poland. "I don't live far away."

"Um, okay." Poland took the offered hand and allowed France to lead her away. "But what, like, happened?" she asked. "I don't remember Druga wojna światowa being this bad."

France chuckled warmly. "Allemagne split the atom before Amérique could," he explained. "He bombed half of Europe with nuclear missiles before we could stop him. How is your land doing? You look healthier than when we last met."

"I'm totally fine," Poland sighed. "I just haven't, like, been sleeping well right now."

"And your lands?" France pressed.

"They're fine," Poland grumbled. "Papochka, like, helped me, and my farms are doing really well right now. We got, like, the largest harvest last summer."

"Then give them to me." France suddenly shoved Poland roughly against a crumbling wall.

"Co?" Poland struggled against France. "What do you, like, mean?"

"My people are starving," France growled. "Ever since that bâtard bombed my lands, I have not been able to grow a single crop."

"Co?" Poland squirmed in France's strong grip. "But you were, like, doing fine just a minute ago!"

"A minute ago I was wondering if I could perhaps work for Angleterre in exchange for a few acres of Irlande." France forced Poland closer to the cold, crumbling wall. "But now my prayers have been answered. Give me your lands! Die for my people!"

"You're like crazy!" Poland managed to break out of France's grip but slipped on the ground. "Cholera!"

"You will not get away from me that easily, Pologne." France pounced on Poland, pinning her to the ground in the freezing snow. "I have been waiting far too long for you two walk into my hands. The last time I begged a few acres off Angleterre, he had me working as his manservant. I will not do that again."

"I, like, don't get it," Poland wailed as she struggled. She sneezed, cursing the snow and the nation pinning her down with chattering teeth. "Why do you totally want my land?"

"Food, you imbécile!" France pinned Poland down with one hand and dug in a coat pocket with his others.

"You totally have food," Poland snapped. "Don't you, like, know how to treat a lady?"

"It seems cross dressing has gone to your head, Pologne," France growled as he drew a gun. The cold barrel was jammed against Poland's forehead. "Let me put you out of your misery."

Poland frozen. "France, don't you remember?" she asked. "I'm, like, a girl now!"

France's fingers froze as he was just about to pull the trigger.

"Répétez-vous?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm, like, a girl now," Poland said desperately. "I'm totally not a boy anymore."

"Vraiment? _(Really?)_" France asked with a sly smile. The hand pinning Poland down began to make its way south. "It has been many years since I have lain with someone."

"Co?" Poland practically shrieked before beginning to kick madly. "Like, let me go, you pervert!"

"Non." France sat on Poland's thighs, effectively stopping her kicking. "You have everything I need: food, desire. You can fix all my problems."

"Gnić w Piekle! _(Rot in Hell!)_" Poland snapped and tried to elbow France in the stomach. France was about to answer when the sudden blaring of a siren split through the silent air, his eyes narrowing.

"Merde," France swore.

Poland managed to slip a leg out and kicked France in the stomach. Scrabbling, she managed to make it to her feet. France looked torn between chasing her and looking toward the source of the noise.

"_All nations to quadrant four,"_ a voice called over the squawking speakers. _"All nations to quadrant four."_

"Merde." France grabbed his from the ground and tightened his coat around himself. "You can run, Pologne," he called over his shoulder. "But you won't escape."

Poland wheezed for breath, stumbling to a halt and staring up at the wall looming before her.

"Co?" She blinked in confusion. "But this is, like, the border to Switzerland, isn't it?"

(")(")

Something cold fell on Germany's cheek. The nation wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly. Some more cold somethings landed on his skin and finally he opened his eyes. A mixture of white snow and black ash swirled in the air. Germany found him himself lying in a layer of ash. Several more inches had fallen on him in the short amount of time he had been lying on the ground.

"Was?" Germany bolted upright, the black ash swirling off him in spirals. "Where did this come from?" He looked around himself.

The nation found himself in the center of a building looking to be made of what was once bricks. All the bricks had been burnt, most likely form the inside. The roof of the building had gaping holes due to fire, judging by the scorch marks, and snow fell through the holes. The marble floor was covered in a mixture of ash and snow. There was a pile of burnt rubble in the center of the building.

"This is the capital building," Germany said to himself. "But . . . it didn't burn down."

Germany stood from the cold floor, ignoring the ash and snow that danced when he moved. Slowly, he made his way out of the building while staring around himself in confusion.

Something suddenly slammed into the nation's back, sending him toppling down the stairs with a yelp.

"Gah!" Germany grunted in pain as he hit each step. He finally stopped at the bottom, groaning in pain and rolling in the snow. A cold blade against his throat caused the nation to freeze.

"Do not think I won't hesitate to kill you, ŭbliudka, _(bastard,)_" a cold voice hissed. Familiar violet eyes stared coldly down at Germany.

"Belarus?" Germany asked with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" The knife pressed against Germany's neck, nicking the skin.

"Stoppen!" Grabbing Belarus' knife, Germany forced her off himself. He staggered to his feet, still sore from the fall. There was a clicking sound next to his ear.

"Do ya really think ya want ta be doin' that?" a rough voice asked. "Yer in enough trouble already."

"Turkey?" Germany asked in disbelief.

"Evet." The barrel of a gun pressed against the back of Germany's neck. "Now shut up."

"What are you doing?" Germany demanded. Twisting around, he successfully ducked out of the line of fire while knocking Turkey away at the same time.

"Kahrestein," Turkey cursed. "Do ya want us ta kill ya?" he snapped.

Hands suddenly seized Germany's wrists and yanked them behind him. Someone kicked him in the back of the knees, sending the nation to his knees on the cold ground.

"Olá, bastardo," a rough voice growled. "Você não tinha que o bastante diversão ainda? _(You didn't have enough fun yet?)_"

Germany gritted his teeth and struggled to yank his hands free. "I don't understand what's going on," he said.

"Cale a boca," Portugal snapped. "You cause enough trouble."

"What trouble did I cause?" Germany glared up at Turkey. "Where am I?"

"Yer in Germany," Turkey snapped, holding out a pair of handcuffs to Portugal. "What's left of Berlin, anyway."

"Was?" Germany struggled to break free from Portugal, desperate not to be handcuffed. "But Berlin is doing fine."

"Not anymore." Turkey crossed his arms and smirked when Portugal tightened the cuffs too much.

"Gah." Germany gritted his teeth. "I don't understand."

"England." Turkey glanced over Germany's head. "It's about time ya got here. We got the bastard." Belarus moved to stand beside Turkey, glaring down at Germany.

"Brilliant." Germany's eyes winded at the male voice. "How did he even escape in the first place?"

"I thought he'd died," Turkey said with a shrug. "I guess he didn't. It's not like he has anythin' left ta live fer anymore."

"Right you are." England stepped up beside Turkey. Germany's eyes widened ever more. England was wearing an eye patch over his right eye and his left hand had been replaced with a hook.

"England?" Germany croaked.

"Cale a boca." Portugal smacked Germany on the back of the head.

"What's wrong, Germany?" England sniffed. "Did you forget what your bloody bombs did to my lands? They destroyed them!"

"N-Nein," Germany whispered. "You recovered from the Blitzkrieg."

"A thunderstorm?" England was silent for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed. "You call _that_ a thunderstorm? It was more like a flash flood or a tornado."

"But . . ." Germany frowned thoughtfully. "Why aren't you a girl?"

England stopped laughing at that. "Let me give you a hit," he said. "We both have one. A woman doesn't. Bloody git is useless when it comes to brains," he muttered.

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Germany said quickly. "Turkey, he kidnapped you and turned you into a girl with one of Egypt's spells. I saw it."

"I did not!" Turkey roared and slammed a boot into Germany's stomach, pinning him to the ground. "And don't ya dare mention him, ya have no right!" Germany gritted his teeth and looked up at Turkey through tears.

"I don't understand," he said weakly. "You turned Hong Kong, England, Japan, Italy, Portugal, Greece, Bulgaria, Finland, and Poland into girls." England paled and he stormed up to wave his hook in Germany's face.

"You have the . . . the _gall_ to even say Hong Kong's name?" he snarled.

"If China heard ya," Turkey hissed. "He would have ya beggin' fer mercy right now, and he wouldn't even be half way through with ya yet."

"This git is getting on my nerves." England straightened up and drew his gun. "Turkey, keep him pinned down."

"Was?" Germany's eyes widened as he was flipped onto his stomach. "What are you doing?"

Turkey knelt down, pinning Germany down with a knee digging into the Germanic nation's back.

"Nein! Stoppen!" Germany struggled wildly under the Eurasian nation.

"Dammit, hold his leg still," England growled. Germany struggled harder when he heard the cocking of a pistol.

Turkey grabbed Germany's head, slamming it into the pavement. White spots filled Germany's vision as the pain raced through his head and his struggling stopped.

"You want Blitzkrieg?" Germany heard England ask. "I'll give you Blitzkrieg."

The silent city was filled with two gunshots and an agonized howl. A bird, the only bird left in all of Berlin, took off with a flurry of snowflakes.

(")(")

Belarus and Ukraine sat at the table waiting for the other nations to join them. Hungary stood with her head bowed in the corner, trying to be as silent as possible. She had not been since Austria had been arrested. Finland looked nervous as he studied the few nations in the room.

The door slammed open and Russia marched in with a flurry of snowflakes. He was wearing a red, white, and blue scarf, commemoration for his comrade who stopped Germany when no one else could. And then killed himself after the war.

The end of World War Two had brought around a famine. Nations attacked each other for their fertile land. Spain and France had killed Romano before giving the land to Italy when the younger nation had threatened to bomb them. America and Canada had met on their border and bombed their own countries to protect themselves from the starving European nations.

Japan and China were the next to follow Russia with Italy hot on their heels. Next were Spain, Portugal, and Turkey. England and France were the last to enter the room, shutting the door behind themselves.

"Before we start this meeting," Russia said. "I believe we should all take a minute to remember our dear New World comrades who died on this day."

China lowered his head and Italy wiped a stray tear away. There was a full minute of silence before France spoke.

"May they rest in peace," he said softly.

"England, France, you called us here, da?" Russia said. "Why?"

"We've caught Germany," England said with a smirk. "We found him in the old capitol building over in quadrant four."

"Germany-san?" Japan asked with a frown. "I thought he was imprisoned."

"I thought he was dead," Italy piped up.

"Apparently he survived and/or escaped," England said. "I don't know which, but both are bloody likely."

"What did you do, aru?" China asked, crossing his arms.

"We arrested him, what else?" England asked.

"He's only going to escape again," Spain commented. He glowered at England when the nation glared at him.

"That's why I shot him in both knees," England snapped. "He can't run, he can't escape."

"He'll still heal," Turkey grunted around a pipe. He'd claimed it as a prize after his latest capture. "Shooting him isn't goin' ta be enough."

"That's what I wanted to talk to Russia about," England said. "You're violent and sadistic, do you know anything that might help?"

Russia thought for a moment before speaking. "Da," he said. "Use belts to lock legs in a bent position and they will heal like that."

"Turkey, Portugal, you're in charge of doing that now," England said. "We can't have his legs healing properly." Turkey grunted and rose, leaving the room with Portugal hot on his heels.

"We've solved that issue." England fell into a chair and propped his legs up on a table. "What did you want, Frog?"

"I found Pologne," France said with a smirk. "And I claim land."

"Poland?" Russia perked up. "Where is he?"

"_She_ is somewhere in Berlin right now," France said.

"Why do you think you should claim all of the land?" Finland piped up angrily. "We're suffering just as much as you!"

"Because I found her first," France snarled. "I will give you five percent of the land if you agree to help me?"

"Five is not very big, aru," China commented.

"Shut up, Chine," France snapped. "You have enough land." China just shrugged and began picking at his sleeve.

"What about me, da?" Russia asked.

"You're living off your sister," France pointed out, and Russia nodded. "Italie has his brother's land to survive. What do I have? Nothing."

"Fair enough," England agreed. "But what about Finland."

"He can have fifteen percent of the land," France said. Finland resigned himself to sitting back and grumbling under his breath.

"Well then, what are waiting for?" England asked as he stood. "Let's go hunting."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_We talked do Dala, and the Nordic people do in fact leave their children out in the cold to take naps. They're crazy!_

**Poland was dissolved three times before they remained on the map.**

_Who could F.I. possibly be?_


	4. Death

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**So, we got really excited because we hit 95 reviews. That's our biggest! **_But then we realized it might have been Dala when she couldn't post for some reason. __**So we kind of felt bad. But hey, WE HIT 95 REVIEWS! **_**So, if it was Dala,**_ or maybe someone else,_ **we have decided that you get one request for our next story. Just remember the rules: no naughty scenes and it needs to stick with the kind of stories we write.**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_**This story is dedicated to Milana.**_

* * *

**Death**

Germany jerked awake at the slamming of a steel door. He winced as the soreness in his legs returned to him. England had locked him in the vans for ten minutes when Portugal and Turkey had suddenly stormed out to see him. They had forced his injured legs into a bent position and had locked them that way with belts. Germany's legs had healed that way and now he couldn't straighten them without feeling immense pain. He couldn't even stand unless another nation held him up. And the nations holding him prisoner saw fit to torture him all hours of the day.

Groaning at the pain, Germany dragged himself backward to lean against the wall. He let his head fall back with gritted teeth.

"Gott verdammt," he muttered. Now he understood what Romano had felt like for those many months of his curse.

"Germany?" a rough voice asked from the other side of the wall. It was hoarse, a though the speaker was pained when he talked. "Ben jij dat? _(Is that you?)_"

"Netherlands?" Germany frowned. "Ja. What are you doing here?"

"What else?" Netherlands grunted. "I'm your cousin. Of course they arrested me. They had England for a while too, but apparently he got off for good behavior.

Germany shifted and gritted his teeth when his legs throbbed. "I don't understand what's happening," he said. "Why did Turkey attack me? Why were you arrested?"

"Why else?" Netherlands shifted uncomfortably in his cell. "You killed dozens of nations. America and Canada managed to stop you before killing themselves off. You nuked over half of Europe."

"I didn't," Germany argued. "America was the one who dropped the nuclear bombs on Japan."

"Where have you been?" Netherlands demanded. "You nuked dozens of countries and killed them. We began to conquer other nations to get their land."

"Was?" Germany turned, as if he could speak to Netherlands face to face. "Nein! That is not how World War went at all! The Allies separated East and me by the Berlin Wall and Russia became the Soviet Union."

"Is that Germany?" a voce demanded.

"Ja," Netherlands grunted. "And he's managed to forget all that he has done."

"Was?" Switzerland, as only it could be, demanded. "How could you forget something like that? I remained neutral during the War and they still arrested me!"

"But that's not how it went," Germany argued helplessly.

"Hou je mond! _(Shut up!)_" Netherlands snarled. "You don't have people anymore! My sister is dead. Prussia is dead. Romano is dead. Hong Kong is dead. Scotland is dead."

"Was?" Germany frowned. "What year is it?" he demanded.

"1950," Netherlands answered. "The War ended five years ago. We've been fighting ever since. Russia and China are managing just fine. England still has fertile parts of Ireland. The world is pretty much empty right now. There's only one fertile nation left."

"Nein, that's impossible," Germany said in shock.

"What are you saying now?" Switzerland demanded. "It's your fault we got into this mess. It's your fault Liechtenstein is dead."

"It's 2027," Germany said desperately. "I was at a world meeting at my house when I found a box given to me by 'F.I.'."

"Who is F.I.?" Netherlands asked curiously. "I've never heard of him before."

"I don't know," Germany sighed.

"They must have fired your brain on the electric table," Switzerland growled. "It's 1950, not 2027. That is too far in the future."

"I'm telling the truth," Germany said. "This must be a different time stream than my own. World War Two ended with my being split in two."

"We could ask Norway when he gets back," Netherlands admitted. "He'd probably ask Iceland for some help, though. He never stops talking to that brat."

"Gefallen, _(Please,)_" Germany begged. "I need to know what's happening."

"You destroyed several nations during the war," Netherlands explained, exasperation clear in his voice. "Nearly everyone, or parts of them, became infertile. Now the only nation able to produce sufficient crops is Poland. The only problem is he disappeared about a year ago. The remaining nations have been hunting for him ever since."

"But I saw Poland at the world meeting." Germany gritted his teeth as he tried to straighten his legs and failed. "We're dating."

"Wat?" Netherlands choked. "You're dating another man?"

"Nein!" Germany snapped. "Turkey turned Poland into a female, along with several other nations."

"You need help," Switzerland said. "If you keep talking like these, Turkey's going to tie you to the electric table and turn it on high."

"Turkey," Netherlands grunted. "That bastard took my pipe."

Germany graoned and fells sideways. "What is happening?" he demanded before taking a calming breath. "My name if the Federal Republic of Germany. I have four siblings and a girlfriend. I started both World Wars and was punished for each. I have seventeen nieces and nephews and a sister-in-law who is bipolar and has short-term memory loss."

"Germany," Netherlands interrupted the other nation's rant.

"Was?" Germany snapped. "I am trying to solve a problem."

"Face the corner," Netherlands ordered.

"Was?" Germany looked in his cousin's direction, confused.

"Turn to face the corner," Netherlands growled impatiently.

"Why?" Germany turned toward the corner, wincing when his legs protested at the movement.

"Now think about what you just said." Germany could hear a smirk in Netherlands' voice.

"If this is a joke," Germany grumbled. "It's not funny."

"It's not," Netherlands hummed. "Think about what you just said."

Grumbling, Germany obeyed. Thoughts of his family flashed through his mind. His memories of both World Wars and the repercussions he'd had to face.

"Well?" Germany grumbled.

"Are you actually doing it?" Netherlands broke out into laughter. Germany heard a _thump_, as if the nation had just fallen over.

"I am going to kill you!" Germany struggled to his knees and fell over with a pained shout. "That wasn't funny."

"You're right." Netherlands sounded serious for a single moment. "It was hilarious!" He broke out into another fit of laughter."

"Netherlands," Switzerland snapped. "Germany is not well right now. Don't torment him."

"I'm not crazy!" Germany roared furiously.

(") (")

Poland slipped through a crack in the buildings. Her breath came out as white puffs in the freezing air. She rubbed her arms uselessly and sneezed. The female nation could already feel herself getting pneumonia. The last time that had happened, she had been in the hospital for two weeks. Naturally she had lied to the other nations and had said she'd had something better to do than discuss the financial crises.

The crunching of boots in snow echoed through the silent air and several voice shouted in different languages.

"Co?" Poland stopped and turned around in surprise.

"There are footprints going this way," England's _male_ voice shouted.

"They are fresh, da?" Russia's voice called.

"Less than an hour, judging by the amount of snow that has fallen," England called back. "He can't have gotten far."

"Cholera," Poland growled. She charged forward, cursing again when she had to pass an alley.

"Là-bas! _(There!)_" France shouted. There was the sound of crunching snow racing after Poland.

"Cholera! Cholera!" Poland slipped when she took a corner too quickly. Scrabbling, she struggled to get to her feet before the other nations could catch up to her.

A freezing cold hand snapped out and seized Poland by the ankle.

"Privet, Little Poland," Russia said with a nasty grin. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

"Eek!" Poland struggled wildly against Russia. "Like, let go of me!"

"Net." Russia dragged Poland toward himself through the snow. "Comrade France was correct. My dear sister Ukraine is willing to share her land with me. But with you I can do so much more."

"Nie!" Poland tired kicking Russia in the stomach but it was useless. "Like, let me go!"

"War has weakened you, comrade," Russia commented has he stood, holding Poland against his chest.

"Papochka, please," Poland begged helplessly.

"Do not call me your father," Russia snarled, throwing Poland to the ground.

"Russie, what did you find?" France called through the falling snow.

"I found Little Poland," Russia called back. England and France hurried around the corner with the crunching of snow. France smirked at the sight of Poland lying the snow.

"Bonne," France said proudly. "I told you that you could not escape, Pologne."

Poland scowled up at her captors. "Like, go to Hell."

"Perhaps when I die," France said. "And perhaps that is where you are headed, Phénix."

Russia, France, and England situated themselves so they surrounded Poland, all of them smirking down at her. Poland turned slowly, studying each nation, before she suddenly charged between France and England. The two nations blocked her with their arms and dragged her back. France wrapped both his arms around her waist, smirking into her neck.

"Brilliant," England said. "Why don't we take Poland back so he can at least have a peaceful death?"

"Fine," France sighed. "Russie, since you are the strongest, will you carry Pologne?"

"Da," Russia said. Bending down, he folded Poland over his shoulder and straighten up once more.

"Like, put me down!" Poland pounded on Russia's back, kicking wildly. "You totally have no right to be doing this!"

"You will find we do, Pologne," France said, his smirk growing ever wider.

The three nations began to make their way back the way they had come. They hadn't gone five yards when an arrow suddenly embedded itself in Russia's shoulder not four inches from Poland's arm. Russia howled and stumbled forward falling to his knees. Poland fell off the taller nation's shoulder. Rolling over, she struggled to get to her feet, forgetting about the other two nations.

"Non!" France lunged forward but fell back when an arrow struck him just above the heart.

England back away slowly but fell with a screech, an arrow in his knee.

"Chert," Russia swore, struggling to stand. He fell back down when two arrows lodged in both his calves.

Poland stumbled away from the group, sneezing all the way. She screamed in surprise when a hand darted out of the alley and grabbed her, dragging her toward a waiting car.

(") (")

And now China has gone into isolation," Germany finished his _long_ story. The other two imprisoned nations were silent before Netherlands finally spoke up.

"Did all of that actually happen to you?" he asked.

"Ja," Germany said. "Do you not believe me?"

"That's quite a lot," Switzerland admitted. "How could all of that happen to you in thirteen and a half years?"

"We have bad luck," Germany sighed.

"Godverdomme, _(Good God,)_ man!" Netherlands chuckled "You'd think you would have learned something by the, what did you call them?"

"The 2Ps?" Germany asked. "They called themselves 'realms'."

"You think you'd have learned to keep an eye out after them," Netherlands commented. "You have been kidnapped five times, and look at where you are now."

"Then you believe me?" Germany asked hopefully.

"That was quite the story you told," Netherlands admitted. "I don't think it would be too easy to make up a story like that in a matter of minutes."

"Ja." Germany let his head fall back against the wall. "I don't know where I am or how I got here. Or even how to get home."

"That is where Norway comes in handy," Switzerland said. "Where your mess started."

"He's still not back." Netherlands crossed his arms. "He won't be back until nightfall."

"He better be back soon," Switzerland growled. "Or I will kill him. He's the only sane one in this whole prison camp."

"Hm," Netherlands hummed in agreement.

"Where is Norway?" Germany asked curiously. "He seems to have been gone for a long time."

"They're torturing him," Netherlands said casually. "They say we all still need to be punished."

"Was?" Germany bolted upright at that. "Why do you all need to be punished for something I, your Germany, did?"

"I don't know." Netherlands shrugged. "For the same reason an entire race was erase off the face of the planet?"

Germany groaned, his head falling into his hands. "I can't believe I was acting like that," he said. "How could I have done something so cruel and inhumane?"

"It was your leader," Switzerland pointed.

"How could one of my people do that?" Germany demanded.

"Ja, but he never completed it," Netherlands reminded Switzerland. "I was talking about the Germans being wiped out."

"Is that why your Germany disappeared?" Germany asked hoarsely. "He died?"

"None of us know," Switzerland admitted. "He was here in Auschwitz with us. And one day he just vanished. At first we thought he'd quit talking to us. Eventually we found out he was gone for good."

"It was bad enough they managed to erase the Germans," Netherlands grumbled. "Now they're working on us. They claim the Nordics and the Dutch are too closely related and a threat to the world."

"That's absurd," Germany growled.

"Ja, but who can speak any sense into a nation who has seen death?" Switzerland asked logically. "Certainly not the enemy."

"Ja," Netherlands agreed. "They've gotten pretty screwed over."

"I need to get out of here." Germany rested his head against the wall. "I have to find Poland and a way home."

"Poland?" Netherlands sat up quickly. "You mean the female Poland? The one who always tries to kill you after her nightmare. You just told us she drew a knife on you then ran out into the woods when you got it away from her. That Poland?"

"Ja, that's the one," Germany sighed. "She's decent when she's not trying to kill me after a nightmare."

"What does she dream about?" Switzerland asked curiously.

"I don't know." Germany stared at the ceiling. He could see mold growing across the stone. "She won't tell me."

"That means she doesn't trust you," Netherlands noted. "Or she just doesn't want to hurt you."

"I don't know which. And right now I don't care." Germany struggled to stand once more, wincing when his legs screamed in protest. "I have to get out of here."

"You're not getting out of here without help," Netherlands said. "We need a plan to escape the toughest prison on the planet."

"You can't even walk," Switzerland pointed out.

"You don't think I don't know?" Germany demanded as he inched his way toward the door. "I don't have time to make a plan."

"Dummkopf," Switzerland growled. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"Just wait," Netherlands offered. "Norway ha some brains left. He'll be able to help us."

"I can't wait." Germany collapsed to the floor. He stared at the stones through tear-filled eyes. "Poland needs me."

"She'll have to wait," Switzerland said. "If you're not good, you'll be the next one to be punished."

The three nations jumped as a door slammed down the hall and footsteps echoed off the walls.

"It sounds like they're back," Netherlands grumbled.

(") (")

Poland watched Czechoslovakia out of the corner of her eye. He looked just like she remembered him. His blonde hair stuck straight up like Netherlands' did and his blue eyes were piercing. No scars marred his face like Slovakia's. And his eyes seemed to be filled with a happiness no longer seen in his counterpart.

The two nations were in an old jeep Czechoslovakia had apparently salvaged from the Allies' trash dump. Poland had her legs drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Heat blasted her in the face but it didn't help her sneezing.

"There should be tissues in the glove compartment," Czechoslovakia finally said. He fiddled with the steering wheel to remain on the snow covered road.

Poland grudgingly pulled the tissues out and sneezed into one. "Like, what the hell happened?" she grumbled.

"World War Two happened," Czechoslovakia sighed. He reached into the backseat and dug for something, finally coming up with a cooler. "Germany nuked Europe, America and Canada killed themselves, and Europe fell into famine. Everyone started killing any nation with fertile land. Spain and France killed Romano, had to surrender his lands to Italy when he attacked them."

"That's totally too much," Poland huffed. "You couldn't, like, just talk about it?"

"Nie," Czechoslovakia said, plopping the cooler in Poland's lap. "There's food and hot chocolate in there for you."

Poland opened the cooler and took out a sandwich. Gratefully, she unwrapped it and dug in.

"We nations have never been one to talk peacefully about war," Czechoslovakia said, his eyes on the road. "Fighting always seems to be the answer. Don't you remember when we fought over my borders?"

"Tak," Poland admitted. "You, like, took my land and I took yours. It totally didn't end well for you," she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Czechoslovakia looked to Poland, confused. "Are you talking about your world again?"

"Tak." Poland sipped from the hot chocolate. "You had, like, two different ethnic group on your land that kept fighting. Then you totally split and became two different nations."

"Two nations, huh?" Czechoslovakia said. "Did I die?"

"Nie." Poland shook her head and finished her sandwich. "You, like, got a little sister out of it. And you totally adore her."

"Jo? _(Yeah?)_" Czechoslovakia said with a smile. "She must be a brave little thing."

"Not really," Poland giggled. "She, like, loves to hide in closets."

Czechoslovakia chuckled warmly. "I suppose I couldn't ask for more." He took a turn, apparently knowing which way he was going.

"Where are we, like, going?" Poland glanced out the window. "I totally don't know these roads."

"There is no road," Czechoslovakia said. "And we're going to the only one of the magic trio left who can help you return home."

"Who's that?" Poland sat up excitedly. "Is it, like, Romania?"

"Nie, Romania went mad two years ago when Bulgaria was killed." Czechoslovakia floored the gas pedal when the jeep got stuck in a rut. "We're going to Norway."

"And, like, where's Norway?" Poland asked.

"In Auschwitz," Czechoslovakia admitted.

Poland froze, the blood drained from her face. She slowly turned to look at Czechoslovakia.

"Co?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"Auschwitz," Czechoslovakia repeated. "It's being used as a prison for anyone who was related to Germany."

"Dlaczego? _(Why?)_" Poland asked hoarsely. "The gods must, like, hate me."

"To get you home, we have to free Norway and ask him to cast a spell." Czechoslovakia slowed the car down as they reached a real road that looked to be paved.

"But why Auschwitz?" Poland whined. "Why couldn't they have, like, used someplace else?"

"I don't know," Czechoslovakia sighed. "Maybe it was the irony of it all."

"Irony," Poland grumbled. "Irony can totally kiss my ass."

"It will, don't worry." Czechoslovakia brought the car to a complete stop. "We'll have to go on foot from here. I've got some winter clothes for you in the back."

Poland sighed but climbed in the backseat to fetch the clothes. "I'm going to, like, have nightmares for a hundred years."

"Once we get you to Norway, you'll be fine." Czechoslovakia scanned the horizon with narrowed eyes. "Don't worry. Your bratríckych _(little brother)_ has everything under control."

"My braciszek just, like, condemned me back to hell," Poland snapped back.

"Relax," Czechoslovakia countered, clambering out of the van. "Come on out when you're ready."

(") (")

Silence reigned through the cells before Germany began to hear quit mutters in Norwegian. Both Switzerland and Netherlands seemed to be biding their time before they began speaking to the northern nation. Germany propped himself up on his elbows and cleared his throat.

"Norway?" he called nervously.

The mutters stopped and both Switzerland and Netherlands held their breath. Eventually a soft quavering voice spoke up.

"Did you hear something, Island?"

"It's me, Germany," Germany called through the wall.

"Germany?" Norway asked. "Did you know Germany was here, Island?"

"Nein, he didn't," Germany said, deciding to play along. "He's been sleeping the whole time." Switzerland inhaled sharply at the words,

"Hm," Norway hummed. "I did not know you were sleeping. You did not say you were sleeping, Island."

"You were too busy for Iceland to bother you," Germany continued. "Norway, I need your help."

"Did you hear that, Island?" Norway's voice wandered away from the conversation. "He says he needs my help. Do you think I should help him?"

"Norway, if you don't help me, then they will find out about Iceland," Germany said in a low voice.

"Island?" Norway froze. "They do not know about him. They have never seen him before. He is right beside me. Is that not right, Island?"

"Germany," Netherlands hissed. "Iceland's been dead for nearly six years now. Norway lost it after losing him. Denmark's not far behind."

"I'm trying to get his help," Germany hissed back. "What else can I do?"

"He says he needs my help, Island," Norway mused. "Why should I help him?"

"Because I can find you Iceland again," Germany said. "You could see your bruder again."

"But Island is right here." Germany could hear the quiver in Norway's voice. "He is right beside me. Ja, he is lying Island. Germany is lying to me."

"Is he really?" Germany asked. "If no else can see him, then is he really beside you?"

"Island?" Norway asked in the voice of a child who had lost their favorite toy forever.

"Norway, please," Germany begged. "I need your help."

"But where is Island?" Norway asked desperately. "Where is my bror?"

"He is in my world," Germany said. "I believe I am from another time stream where I never dropped the nuclear bombs on Europe."

"But why are you here?" Norway asked. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Germany said, his desperation rising. "But I need to get back home with Poland."

"Poland?" Norway asked, excitement in his voice. "What is Poland doing here?"

"I don't know!" Germany repeated exasperatedly. "But we need to get out of here before one of us killed."

"I do," Germany admitted. "And in my world you love Korea."

There was a full minute of silence before an indignant squawk. "I what?"

* * *

A/N: _THERE'S A BEE IN MY ROOM! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!_

**Yeah . . . bee. Fun. **_I want it out!_

**Anyway! Sorry for the short chapter. We felt bad for it. So here's a Dr. Seuss quote to make you feel better!**

They say there are troubles for more than one kind. Some come from ahead. And some come from behind. But I'm all ready. I've brought a big bat, you see. Now my troubles are going to have trouble with me.

_GET A BAT!_

**Also, here's an update on our songs list.**

_America: Tonight Tonight, Pressing On, America_

_Andorra: Mine, Stuck on You_

**Australia: Down Under, Wild Thing**

_Czech: Holding Out for a Hero, Brave_

_**DenIta: Love Story**_

**Denmark: Bad Reputation**

_England: Do You Believe in Magic, Apologize_

**Finland: Freedom**

_FrUk: Next to Me_

_Germany: Tomorrow Will Be Kinder_

_**GerPo: I Won't Give Up, Safe and Sound**_

_Hong Kong: F**kin' Perfect_

**Hungary: Fearless**

_Ireland: Rebel Beat_

_IT'S A SURPRISE: Radioactive, How Far We've Come_

_Italy: Livin' La Vida Loca_

_Korea: Misery_

_**KorNor: Nearer My God to Thee (Piano Guys)**_

_Liechtenstein: You Raise Me up_

_**Midlife Empire: 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_Northern Ireland: Breakaway_

**Poland: Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You), It Is You (I Have Loved), Hello My Old Heart, It's My Life**

**Portugal: A Thousand Years, Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**

_Prussia: If I Die Young, Take me Home Country Roads, Photograph_

_Romano: So What_

_Russia: If Everyone Cared_

_Slovakia: Leave Out All the Rest, Over My Head (Cable Car)_

**South: Some Nights, My Heart Will Go On**

_**SpaGreen: Don't Stop Believin'**_

_Spain: Be OK, Best Years of Our Lives_

_**The Nations: Wavin' Flag, Happy Ending**_

_The States: Who Says You Can't Go Home_


	5. Rebirth

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_**This was one of our shorter stories. **__It's only three chapters long. _**And we've reached the end!**

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_**This story is dedicated to Milana.**_

* * *

**Rebirth**

Poland grimaced when her knee hit a root. She glared at Czechoslovakia's back furiously. He had said it was going to be hard getting into Auschwitz. He had also said he knew a way in. What he didn't say was that it would include crawling through a wet, root infested tunnel. Every time Poland reach forward she would stab herself in the hand with a root or her knee would hit a particularly sharp stone.

"Cholerne narody, wysyłanie Niemcy do Auschwitz i próbuje mnie zabić, _(Damn nations, sending Germany to Auschwitz and trying to kill me,)_" Poland muttered. "Zabiję ich. _(I'll kill them.)_"

"Takže ty ho miluješ? _(So you do love him?)_" Czechoslovakia asked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Co?" Poland's head jerked up and she cursed when it hit the top of the tunnel.

"You love him," Czechoslovakia reiterated. "Germany." He ducked under an outcropping rock.

Poland hit her forehead and shrieked in anger. "Nie, I totally don't love him." She ducked under the rock, pouting at Czechoslovakia's back.

"Nie?" Czechoslovakia leaned back against a wall to look at Poland better. "Then why are you still with him?" Poland chewed her lip, mumbling something under her breath. "You don't stay with someone if you don't love them," Czechoslovakia pointed out. "I think you're just scared about what he'll think of you once he finds out."

"I, like, am not!" Poland snapped then suddenly turned bashful, looking anywhere but the other nation. "I totally don't know why I'm still with him."

"You're hoping he'll guess it on his own." Czechoslovakia scratched his neck, looking up at the ceiling. "You want to tell him but at the same time you don't. So if he find out on his own, then you won't be so scared anymore."

"What do I totally have to be scared about?" Poland crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. "I'm, like, not scared."

"Yes, you are." Czechoslovakia rolled back onto his knees before speaking over his shoulder. "You're scared of being alone." He continued their crawling trek through the tunnel.

"I, like, am not." Poland reached out to smack Czechoslovakia's behind but the other nation lightly kicked her before she could.

"Po," he said. "Whether or not we're from different worlds doesn't matter. I still know you. You're scared of being alone. And right now Germany is the only one you feel like isn't going to leave you at a moment's notice."

"I." Poland shut her eyes tightly. "I, like, don't know how to tell him."

"Just do it," Czechoslovakia said. He stopped at a fork in the path. "Don't write him a letter or send him a call. That would be bad. Tell him face to face what's happening. And if he truly loves you, then he will stay by your side until he dies."

"He, like, is always asking me what I dream out." Poland accidently ran her head into Czechoslovakia. She rubbed the top of it, pouting at the backend of her brother.

"Then tell him." Czechoslovakia took the right fork. "Or you're forever going to be playing a game of keep away."

"But what if, like, leaves." Poland followed Czechoslovakia, cursing when she hit a stone.

"Then go to your Papochka," Czechoslovakia said with a smirk. "He'll set him straight."

"I thought you totally hated Papochka," Poland noted. "You, like, are always trying to kill him on my world."

"Let's just say you changed me." Czechoslovakia stopped at a dead end. There was a ladder directly behind him.

"What do you mean?" Poland asked, cocking her head in confusion. "I, like, barely know you here."

"After you - Po, I mean -, disappeared, I realized just what I had lost and how much it meant to me," Czechoslovakia said. He turned to face Poland and the nation could see the pain in his eyes. "I see the world through different eyes now."

"What was he like?" Poland reached out to place a hand against Czechoslovakia's cheek. "Your Poland?"

"Feisty, hard-hearted." Czechoslovakia leaned into the hand. "We used to get in so many fights, you wouldn't believe it. But then he could be so happy and carefree, I'd wonder what happened to him."

"Where did he, like, go?" Poland asked. "You act like he's totally dead."

"For all I know, he could be." Czechoslovakia turned and climbed up the aldder.

"You totally didn't answer my question." Poland pouted and scrambled out of the tunnel with Czechoslovakia's help.

"And what was that?" Czechoslovakia asked.

"Where did your Poland go?" Poland demanded. "Nations don't just, like, disappear."

"Mine did," Czechoslovakia said.

Poland turned around to storm away from her brother but she froze at the sight of what lay before her. A whimper rose in her throat before she turned and hurried back for the tunnel.

"I totally changed my mind."

"No you don't." Czechoslovakia wrapped his arms around Poland's waist and dragged her back. "We came here to find Norway, so that's what we're doing."

"Why?" Poland whined. "Don't you, like, know what that is?" She motioned at the buildings behind herself.

"I do," Czechoslovakia said gravely. "But we can't turn back now."

"Why not?" Poland shuddered when she glimpsed a smokestack.

"Norway is your only way home," Czechoslovakia said. "And that's why we're here. Unless you want to be hunted your life."

Poland pouted but allowed Czechoslovakia to drag her along. They were silent for a few minute before snow crunched and a large form stepped out from between two buildings.

"Privet, Comrade Czechoslovakia," Russia said with a wide grin. Poland 'eeped' and hid behind Czechoslovakia quickly.

"Rusko," Czechoslovakia said, his eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Little Poland, da?" Russia said coldly.

"You can't have her." Czechoslovakia spread her arms. "She's not from this world."

"That is not possible," Russia said. His violet eyes followed Poland with every move she made. Poland, who had been sticking her head out, quickly pulled it back to hide behind Czechoslovakia.

"But it did," Czechoslovakia said. "This Poland is from another time stream. You're hunting useless land."

Russia's eyes narrowed in thought before he smiled. "Then I can have her land?" he asked.

"What?" Poland squawked. "Like, what did he just say?"

"If we can get Poland back to her world, then you can," Czechoslovakia said, ignoring Poland. "Where's Norway?"

"What do you need Comrade Norway for?" Russia asked.

"He's the only magic nation left to send her back," Czechoslovakia explained. "Do you think you could help us?"

Russia thought for a several seconds before nodding. "Da, I will."

"Wait." Poland stepped in front of Czechoslovakia quickly. "You're, like, asking him for help?" She pointed at Russia accusingly.

"What other choice do we have?" Czechoslovakia asked tensely. "Russia is strong enough to take us both in. It's either that or he helps us."

"Fine." Poland pouted and crossed her arms. "But I'm totally not going to be friends with him."

"I wasn't asking you to." Czechoslovakia took Poland's hand and pulled her close. "Where to, Rusko?"'

"To building F," Russia said. "That is where they are being held."

(") (")

Germany jerked awake at the sound of his door's lock turning. It had been almost three days and the nations holding him prisoner had only gotten angrier. Germany had no idea what time it was or how many times he had been tortured in the past few days. His whole body ached from the volts of electricity that had been shot through his body.

Wincing, Germany tried to drag himself into the corner. His only place of sanctuary after het torture.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, spiky haired nation standing in the doorway. Netherlands scowled at his cousin, Switzerland and Norway were standing behind him.

"Hallo, Germany," Netherlands grunted.

"How did you escape?" Germany croaked.

Netherlands held up to scraps of thin metal. "You learn a bit about breaking and entering when you're running for your life," he said.

"Ja, we can talk about that later." Switzerland moved forward to inspect Germany's legs. "There is no way he can walk. You and I have to help him, Netherlands."

Netherlands only grunted against and moved to help lift Germany up. "How far do we need to go?"

Norway cocked his head as if listening to something intently. "You are right, Island," he said. "We need to get to the compound."

"Great, he's talking to Iceland again," Switzerland muttered. He and Netherlands began to make their out of the room and down the hall. Germany gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from shouting in pain.

Norway stood before the group, looking as if he was going to fall over at any minute.

"Come on, Norway," Switzerland hissed. "We need to move."

Norway glanced over his shoulder and nodded before suddenly taking off down a corridor.

"Dammit!" Netherlands growled. "Why the hell did you have to tell him to hurry up? Now we'll never catch up to him."

"Just keep moving," Switzerland snapped. He grunted under Germany's weight.

"Where is he going?" Germany asked through gritted teeth.

"Who knows?" Netherlands grumbled. "He's probably leading us into a trap again."

"Again?" Germany demanded. "I don't have to be caught again."

"If we're lucky, Switzerland said. "You'll get out of here before Turkey can get his hands on you again."

"Gods know there's something wrong with that guy," Netherlands grunted. "He enjoys torture way too much."

"Focus, Netherlands," Switzerland said through gritted teeth. "We're halfway there."

Norway's head suddenly poked around a corner and Netherlands shouted in surprise, rearing back. Norway put a finger to his lips and hushed Netherlands nosily.

"Will you both shut it?" Switzerland demanded.

"France, why don't you go see what's gotten into the prisoners," England's voice echoed through the halls.

"Gott verdammt!" Switzerland swore. "This is all your fault, Netherlands." Germany looked over his shoulder worriedly.

"Sprute på! _(Come on!)_" Norway hissed and disappeared around the corner. "Island says we're almost there."

"Move!" Switzerland doubled his pace, forcing Netherlands to keep up with him.

(") (")

Poland stood in the center of the compound studying each building. Memories flooded back as she looked at each building. They claimed pain is the easiest memory to forget. I seemed like the gods messed up on her. She could think of nothing but pain every day. She jumped when a door slammed open. Turning, she stared in shock at the nations standing in the doorway before reacting.

"Niemcy!" Poland shrieked, flying forward to wrap her arms around Germany.

"Verdammt." Switzerland struggled under the added weight.

"Poland?" Germany cupped Poland's cheek in her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Tak." Poland smiled through her tears. "Now that you're, like, here."

Germany quirked an eyebrow at that but smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Norway," Czechoslovakia barked. "Can you get them home?"

Norway cocked his head at Czechoslovakia before smiling. "Ja, I can, but . . ." he trailed off with the last word.

"But what?" Czechoslovakia snapped. "We don't have time for your games."

Switzerland glared at the Russia as the taller nation took Germany from his family members.

"I need something." Norway frowned. "I need something to bind them back to their world. If I don't have it, then they're not leaving."

"What kind of something?" Germany asked.

"Something only of your world." Norway turned to Germany and, for once, he looked sane. "Some we don't have."

Germany looked to Poland before he reached into his pocket. He withdrew a small glass orb with an hourglass inside.

"Will this do?" he asked.

Poland stared down at the orb. "Where did you, like, get that?"

Norway frowned and took the orb, rolling it over to study it.

"It was given to me by 'F.I'," Germany explained. "It's what started this whole mess."

"Will it work, Norway?" Czechoslovakia demanded.

"Do you ever wish to see it again?" Norway asked Germany.

"Nein." Germany shook his head. "That thing is a curse."

"Hurry up, Comrade," Russia said. "I can hear Comrades England and France coming."

"Then ja, it will work." Norway strode to the center of the compound and drew a circle in the snow, motioning for Poland and Germany to step into it.

Russia lowered Germany into the circle where the nation hissed at the cold snow. Poland hurried over and grabbed Germany's hand, clutching it tightly and nodding to Norway. The Nordic nation stepped back and raised his arms, ancient words rolling off his tongue easily.

"Russia?" England's furious voice came from behind the group. "What do you think you're bloody doing?"

"Privet, Comrade," Russia said with a cold smile. "I am getting land, da?"

"Like hell you are!" France shouted and raced toward the Slavic nation.

The orb hovered in the air, the hourglass inside it spun crazily. It wasn't long before the rapidly moving sand shattered the glass. It formed a funnel around Poland and Germany.

Russia threw France off himself as Czechoslovakia threw a knife at England's head.

Germany swallowed hard and clutched Poland's hand tighter.

"It's not enough," Norway shouted over his shoulder. "I need more magic. I can't do it alone."

"What are d-!" England shouted as Russia seized him around the throat and dragged him to the circle.

"This will do, da?" Russia asked, throwing England down beside Norway.

"What are you bloody talking about?" England demanded. He stood, brushing himself off indignantly.

Norway sighed in irritation. "I need more of their magic," he said. "Ours is not enough."

Germany looked to Poland. "All I have is a cellphone. And I think that is broken."

Poland bit her lip but nodded. Closing her eyes, she wore the expression of someone thinking hard.

"Poland?" Germany asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

"What _are_ you doing?" England asked. He looked around himself at the circle before realization dawned on his face. "A portal?"

"They're going home." Norway wrapped an arm around England's neck. "And you're not stopping them!"

"Norway!" England scrabbled at England's arm with his single hand. "Are you mad? We need the land!"

"They're not ours," Norway grunted. "We have no right to them."

"Let go of me!" England snarled.

"Poland, are you alright?" Germany grabbed Poland's arm with both hands. Czechoslovakia watched his sister from outside the circle sadly.

Poland's eyes suddenly flew open. In place of the green irises was a burning fire. There was a screech as a head seem to materialize and rise up, wings spreading after it.

"Ein Phoeniz," Germany said in a hushed voice.

Norway stared in shock and released England, back up quickly when the fiery bird emerged from the tornado of sand. It grew in size until it towered over the funnel. Its unblinking red eyes seemed to study the nations before it.

"Poland, what did you do?" Germany asked hoarsely. He stared at the bird of fire in both fear and awe.

Poland didn't response. Her hair whipped around her face as fire rippled around her entire body. There was no sign of damage despite the fact the fire was lapping at her skin.

England backed out of the circle, staring at the fiery bird in fear.

"Norway!" Czechoslovakia roared. "Do it!"

"I can't." Norway frowned. "I've lost control of the spell."

"Jestem życiem, _(I am life,)_" Poland said in an echoing voice. "Ja jestem Śmierć. _(I am death.)_"

Netherlands backed up quickly beside Switzerland, staring at the flaming bird. France howled furiously as Russia watched with wide eyes.

"I Ja znów powstanę. _(And I will rise again.)_" There was a screech and the bird close its wings around Germany and Poland. A loud roaring filled Germany's ears and he was blinded by the flash of a light.

(") (")

"Bruder!" A hand shook Germany roughly, trying to force him awake.

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?"

"Did you see the light?"

Worried voices pounded at Germany's aching head. He could feel the presence of several nations hovering over him.

"They disappeared!" Germany heard Finland squeal. "They just disappeared and now they're back!"

"They were gone fer two minutes," Denmark snapped. "Why the hell is everyone freaking out?"

"Bruder." Prussia shook Germany hard. "West. Bist du in Ordnung? _(Are you alright?)_"

"Ja." Germany sat, rubbing the back of his head. He squinted in the light to see Switzerland, Austria, and Liechtenstein hovering over Prussia.

"Gott verdammt." Prussia pulled his younger brother into a tight hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Far," Canada said. "Where did they go?" Denmark shrugged, mumbling something about the Faroe Islands. "What do you mean you don't know? You must have some idea. It was your son who caused this problem."

"Ja," Denmark huffed. "And if I had caught him we would know where they had gone."

Germany looked over Prussia's shoulder to see Poland being checked over by Russia. Poland's head rested on her brother's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"Poland?" Germany asked nervously. "Are you alright?" Poland didn't respond to the question.

Russia placed a hand to Poland's forehead and smiled. "She is sleeping," he said.

Germany sighed in relief and fell back to the floor.

"West?" Prussia ask worriedly. "West! Get a doctor! West's passed out!"

Switzerland raced out the door to find a phone.

Portugal entered the room yawning. She blinked blearily at the nations in the room.

"What I miss?" she asked.

(") (")

Poland stared at Germany's back, admiring the muscles as her boyfriend finished pulling his shirt off. After a quick explanation and screaming on Portugal's part, with more worry about the babies still outside, Poland and Germany had been sent to beds to wait for a doctor. The human had assured the nations that both were fine. Germany had signs of slightly trauma and Poland was well past extreme exhaustion. Both nations had fought off their families all afternoon before finally being able to escape back to the hotel room.

"I can't believe that all happened in only two minutes," Germany said, stretching his legs. He had been sensitive about the limbs ever since he'd found out all his injuries had healed and he could walk.

Poland only hummed and snuggled deeper under the covers. She squeaked when Germany lifted the sheets and let the cold air in.

"Idiota!" Poland tried to snatch the sheets from Germany.

"I beg to differ." Germany smirked and fell on the bed beside Poland, pulling her close to himself. "I think Prussia is the idiot."

"Why do you, like, say that?" Poland rested her head on Germany's chest.

"He almost called 112." Germany pulled the blankets over himself and his girlfriend. "That dummkopf overreacts too much."

"We were gone for, like, two minutes," Poland grumbled. "And they totally freak out." She was silent before breaking out in a fit of giggles.

"Was?" Germany looked to her, confused.

"They, like, freaked out when we disappeared," Poland managed to gasp out. "And they don't even know what happened."

"Ja." Germany laid back and sighed. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"Maybe when they, like, won't lock us up in super padded straightjackets and guard us," Poland said with a yawn.

"I suppose," Germany said. He was silent for several minutes before speaking up. "Poland, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Poland turned her head and rested her chin on Germany's chest.

"I think I better understand what happened to you in World War Two." Germany buried his face in Poland's hair. "And I'm sorry that had to happen." Poland was silent as she curled up tightly into Germany. "What is it?" Germany looked down to his girlfriend worriedly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I, like, don't know," Poland said softly. "I don't know what to think."

"Think about what?" Germany propped himself up on an elbow. "Poland, what's wrong?"

Poland wrapped her arms around Germany's chest and hugged him tightly. "They've, like, been getting worse."

"Poland, please tell me about them so I can help you," Germany begged.

Poland opened her eyes and stared up at Germany. "I've, like, been dreaming of dying. Everything is going fine, and then suddenly I die."

Germany was silent for a moment before he held Poland close. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because I, like, didn't know how," Poland said softly. "What I did back there? That was purely instinct." She sighed. "I let myself die."

"Was?" Germany's eyes snapped open. "You died?"

"I don't know." Poland let her forehead fall onto Germany's cheset. "It, like, felt natural to just let go of life."

"Don't do it again," Germany snapped. "The next time you die, you might not come back. And that would break my heart."

"Why do you, like, think I came back?" Poland raised her head to smile gently at Germany. "I got to meet myself today. The real me."

"That was the Phoenix?" Germany asked.

"Tak," Poland chuckled. "The Kingdom of Poland. Can you, like, believe it?"

"Nein." Germany shook his head. "But then, a lot has happened today that I can't believe. Do you promise to tell me if you have another dream?"

"Tak," Poland sighed and cuddled closer to Germany.

(") (")

Mesopotamia froze in the act of lifting her tea cup to her lips. Staring out at the frigid night sky, she set the chia back on its saucer. She couldn't help but smile softly when a blazing form rose into the black sky.

"Weda'e. _(Farewell.)_"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**Was that a sweet ending? **_Don't worry. There's an epilogue on the way._

_So, Dala called us soft. So we've decided to kill Iceland._


	6. Repeat

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**Here we are! **_The end of the story. We didn't actually mean for it to be too long. _**So, yeah. It was supposed to be three chapters long. **_Hopefully you enjoyed it! __**Keep an eye out for our next two stories!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

_**This story is dedicated to Milana**_

* * *

**Repeat**

Germany could only stare in shock at the sheer number of nations who had, in lack of a better term, invaded his home. Well, it might not have been an invasion. More of a 'surprise, Poland told us to come'.

Apparently Poland first invited Slovakia. Well, Slovakia was married to Portual. So then she had to invite her. That wound up with Indonesia and Spain coming along. And then of course, the rest of the Romantics.

But France was married to England, Italy to Denmark, Romania was trying to get Bulgaria, and Romano was married to Seychelles. Then all of their siblings had to be invited. So that added Norway, Sweden, and the rest of the British Isles. Norway was married to Korea, so that dragged both the Asian nation and his twin brother, along with Mongolia, of course.

Then they had to invite Finland. And since Estonia was both Finland's cousin and Lithuania's brother he had to be invited too. Then Latvia joined.

Czech was attempting to date New Zealand, so he had to be invited along with Australia.

Poland had invited Russia. Of course, she had to add his siblings and North Russia. Since Ukraine was married to Canada, he was invited along with his brother and sister.

Poland had quickly invited Prussia, Austria, and Switzerland. Well, Prussia was married to South, so she had to come. And Austria was married to Hungary, so she tagged along as well. Switzerland was married to Belgium. So her brothers had to be invited as well. Then Mexico had to come since she was married to Netherlands. Liechtenstein and come with Luxemburg.

To put it short, Germany had the better part of the world in his house for Christmas.

"Poland," Germany asked weakly as America and Morocco finally arrived. "Is there any particular reason why you decided to invite over thirty nations to my house for Christmas?"

"Because." Poland waved a hand dismissively. "I couldn't just, like, leave them out! It's a family dinner!"

"Ja, but I thought we were having a _family_ dinner," Germany said. "As in you, me, Russia, and East."

"But they're all married," Poland whined. "And they, like, have cousins and siblings. I couldn't leave them out!"

"I suppose," Germany sighed and massaged his temples. "Did you have anything planned for dinner? Or was this another one of your spontaneous, last minute ideas?"

"I totally had everything planned," Poland assured her boyfriend.

"I hope you did," Germany grumbled. "I don't need a repeat of May's female nations party." He flinched when America laughed rather loudly at something Prussia had said.

"What was wrong with that?" Poland made an innocent face. "It's, like, not my fault France snuck in and scared Belgium into labor."

"Ja?" Germany quirked an eyebrow. "With the way you were smiling, I think you planned it. Was it so that France could sweep England out of the room like a princess?"

Poland shrugged. "That was, like, unexpected. Germany groaned in disbelief and massaged his temples. He would never understand his girlfriend.

"Poland," a voice said behind the female nation. She turned to see Slovakia standing there looking sheepish.

"Tak, Slovakia?" Poland cocked her head to the side.

"Do I have to do this?" Slovakia demanded over his shoulder at Portgual.

"Sim," Portugal snapped. "Or no bebê que faz for you!"

Slovakia groaned and turned back to Poland. "I got this for you." He thrust a gift into her hands. "It's from Czech too."

"You, like, didn't need to," Poland said as she took the gift from her brother and opened it.

"See!" Slovakia rounded on his wife. "She said exactly what I did!"

The gift was a ruby carved into the shape of a small bird. It had been set with a golden frame to protect it.

"No bebê que faz for you!" Portugal snapped and turned to find her brother.

"Zatraceně!" Slovakia swore. He turned to chase his wife, calling over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, sestra."

"That was . . . interesting," Germany commented.

"Jest piekny, _(It's beautiful,)_" Poland breathed, holding the necklace up to the light. "Where did he, like, get it?"

"I think he made it," Germany said. "But it's not as beautiful as you are." He kissed Poland on the cheek. "Excuse me, I need to find East." He left quickly without waiting for Poland's reply.

Poland pouted but turned necklace around clasped it around her neck. She let the bird rest in her palm, admiring it with a smile.

Germany found Prussia and muttered to him before Prussia checked his watch and nodded, laughing.

"It's a lovely necklace," England commented as she made her way to her friend.

"Slovakia, like, gave it to me." Poland grinned childishly.

"He loves you very much." England smiled and took a sip of her champagne. "I think being in the real world for a few years has helped him cope with his past."

"What do you, like, mean 'real world'?" Poland looked to England curiously.

"He did spend a good twenty years in Utopia," England pointed out. "And during those years he could only think of the younger sister trapped with him and the older sister hopefully looking for him."

"I was, like, his older brother then," Poland giggled. England sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face, ruffling her wings.

"It all gets to confusing," she said. "You get so used to referring to someone one way that when it changes you have trouble remembering what to call them. Perhaps we shouldn't have come in to the World Meeting fourteen years ago."

"Why do you, like, say that?" Poland asked. "Imagine what our lives would be like today?"

"I would still be fighting with that bloody Frog," England said. "And you'd still be hating every nation who walked your way." She smiled. "I suppose it was all for the better."

Germany, in a very un-Germany way, stood on a table with a flute of champagne in his hand. He waited until the room quieted down to begin speaking.

"Half a year ago," he said. "Poland and I went on an adventure that changed our lives for the better."

"What is he doing?" England asked curiously.

Poland flushed brightly and began to look around herself. "Dammit! Like, where's a gun when you need one?"

"I had a better understand of what Poland went through during World War Two." Germany ignored some of the nervous muttering in the crowd of nations. Wars were always a sensitive topic. "I was waiting for the right time to do this. And now, I think it has come."

Using Prussia for support, Germany stepped down from the table. The crowd split as he made his way toward Poland. England backed away into France's arms. The Romantic nation smirked into his wife's neck. Germany sank to one knee before Poland, taking her hand in his own.

"Eep!" Poland's blush deepened and she covered her mouth with one free hand.

"I understand we didn't have the best relationship for many years," Germany said, looking straight into Poland's eyes. "But after being with you for several months, I have found there is no other woman I would want more in my life. You are my Phoenix who rises from the ashes. And I want you by my side forever. Will you marry me?"

America tried to hide a grin behind his hand. Canada punched him in the shoulder for chuckling.

Poland blushed even more, if that was even possible. Slowly, she nodded her head,

"Tak," Poland whispered. "Definitely tak."

Germany grinned and straightened up to kiss Poland on the lips for the first time. "Wunderbar," he muttered.

"West, you forgot the ring!" Prussia shouted.

Germany glared over his shoulder before fishing in his pocket for a small black box. He opened it to reveal a ring set with a small diamond. Not too small, but decent-sized. There was a line of words engraved in the gold band.

_May our love live, die, and be reborn._

Poland grinned and allowed Germany to slip the ring on. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Wesołych Świąt, _(Merry Christmas,)_" she said, her grin growing.

"Frohe Weihnachten., mein Phönix," Germany said with a small smile.

"AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" America shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AMERICA!" Canada took off after his laughing older brother.

"Oopa!" Portugal threw her hands into the air. She was currently perched on a blushing Netherlands' after having bribed Mexico.

"I think that's Greece's thing," Ireland pointed out.

"So . . . should I go get the divorce papers?" Slovakia asked Portugal.

"Eh?" Portugal gave her husband a strange look. "When I have baby?" Slovakia paled at the worlds and fell forward in a dead faint. Switzerland caught him at the last moment.

"Hermana, you shouldn't tease him like that!" Spain whined.

"Ei!" Portugal hopped of Netherlands' lap and began to slap Slovakia's face. "I no have baby! I no have baby!"

"Ay!" Spain leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Portugal's waist. "¡Alto! ¡Alto! _(Stop!)_"'

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" England called from a table. France sat beside her, looking a bit worried. "Shut it!" Every nation fell silent and turned to look at England.

"Thank you." England cleared her throat and spoke in a loud voice. "Due to . . . recent events, we will not be holding a World Meeting next year."

"What?" America asked, his face screwed up.

"No World Meeting?" Italy repeated from beside Denmark.

"But we always have a World Meeting!" Prussia shouted.

"And then we get screwed over," Denmark pointed out.

The nations muttered to each other before a few nodded in agreement.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea," Switzerland admitted.

"Then it is set." Morocco clapped her hands. "We shall have the most peaceful few years in a long time.

* * *

A/N: _**Castor and Pollux read their script and laughed, and laughed, and laughed.**_

_**LYS, make sure to head over to the next story!**_


End file.
